Tienes un mensaje
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: [HIATUS - VER PERFIL] Una nueva aplicación está revolucionando el modo de comunicación entre los jóvenes. No se conocen identidades, tan solo nicks; quedando todo en el más profundo de los misterios. Por tanto, ¿te atreverías a confiarle todos tus secretos a un completo extraño?Fic para el evento "The year was 1554". Utilización de "versiones femeninas"


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos nuevamente a otra de mis historias :)  
Gracias por darle la oportunidad de entrar y leer. ¡Espero no defraudaros!**

**El siguiente fic participa dentro del evento/reto de Tumblr "1554 was the year", del fandom de la serie Hetalia: Axis Powers. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia sí. Hay un total de 150 capítulos, uno por cada tema propuesto en el evento. La pareja principal es Inglaterra x Fem!España, además de menciones y apariciones de otras personajes y/o parejas. Esta historia se encuadra dentro de la categoría "Prompts", y se han utilizado los 150, uno por capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno, tomando localizaciones de la capital y de Majadahonda (pueblo de la periferia). Contiene lenguaje soez. Utilización de conversaciones tipo whatsapp en algunas partes de los capítulos.**

**Y sin querer molestaros más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de la historia.**

**P.D: Actualizaciones cada 15 días.**

* * *

–Isabel, o te levantas ya o te levanto yo –exclamó una mujer de edad adulta, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y soltando las palabras con cierto enfado.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los gruñidos y quejas de un bulto bajo una sábana. Una cabeza de espesa y abundante melena castaña apareció a la vista. Dicha cabecita pertenecía a Isabel, la misma joven a la que la mujer había llamado hacía apenas unos minutos. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándosela distraídamente. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su boca ser abría sola, dejando escapar un bostezo grande y ruidoso, parecido a un sonido gutural, al rugido de un animal. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó por el rabillo del ojo derecho al tiempo que se limpiaba, bastante bruscamente, con el dorso de la mano, el hilo de saliva con el que había estado mojando la almohada.

–¡ISABEL! –gritó nuevamente la mujer.

–¡Qué ya voy, mamá! –respondió de igual manera Isabel, al tiempo que le pegaba una patada a la sábana y se levantaba.

La persiana de su habitación estaba ligeramente cerrada, dejando una apertura del palmo de una mano para que al aire entrara por la ventana también abierta, la cual quedaba así toda la noche. No tenía que temer a los insectos, tenía una mosquitera que le había pedido a su madre durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez se debiera a un pequeño incidente con un saltamontes cuando era pequeña. O a que su sangre parecía tan deliciosamente dulce para los mosquitos que solían acribillarla durante las noches, santificándole el cuerpo y dejándole diversas medallas de guerra; pequeñas erupciones rojizas que picaban como mil demonios.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche, la pantalla se había iluminado y mostraba una foto y un nombre en letras en negrita. Lo alcanzó con la mano y se lo llevó al oído.

–¡Hey, Francesca!

–_Bonjour_ –contestaron por la otra línea con una risita–. ¿Te he despertado?

–No, tú no. La bruja de mi madre –las risas por la otra línea se hicieron más fuertes y continuas–. ¿Qué tal? Novedades, cuéntame novedades.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas. Isabel se había dirigido al baño mientras esperaba la respuesta.

–¿Novedades? –preguntó–. ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! –rió–. ¿A que me has echado de menos? –no esperó a que dijera nada más a modo de respuesta–. ¿Puedes quedar hoy?

–¡Puff! ¿Con este calor? –las quejas no tardaron en llegar. Las temperaturas, para ser finales de agosto, eran insoportables–. ¿Es que acaso no has oído eso de que los bombones se derriten al sol?

Francesca comenzó a desternillarse e Isabel sonrió imperceptiblemente. Sus bromas siempre tenían el efecto esperado.

–Querida, los bombones los tienes bien asentados en tu culo. Créeme cuando te digo que no corres ningún peligro.

Isabel sonrió forzadamente. Francesca no era capaz de verla, pero ella sí; y el espejo. Quitó inmediatamente ese gesto. No le sentaba nada bien.

–¿Sabes lo mucho que te odio? –más risas. Isabel estaba haciendo caras frente al espejo, enseñando los dientes o burlándose de su aspecto.

–Y también lo mucho que me quieres –contestó Francesca–. ¿Entonces qué? –parecía ansiosa.

–Planes –ambas sabían que, fuera el plan que fuera, saldrían igualmente a la calle. Cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse en casa, asándose como un pollo asado.

–Tú y yo. Colón, vaguear, cotilleos.

–Añádele a la ecuación algunos de tus maravillosos dulces, y me tienes allí más que encantada.

–Sí no te conociera, diría que eres un hombre, Isabel. Se te conquista por el estómago –soltó una risa–. Pobre del hombre que tenga que soportarte.

–¿Quedamos en veinte minutos?

–Hecho. _Au revoir._

–Adiós.

Isabel bloqueó el móvil y se metió en la ducha, dispuesta a quitarse de encima aquel calor tan pegajoso. Tenía veinte minutos para arreglarse, desayunar y salir pitando hacia el parque. ¿Cogería el autobús o suplicaría a su madre que la llevara? Aunque también podría ir andando. Se asomó a la ventana. Nada. Opción descartada. Francesca no se enfadaría con ella. Conocía más que de sobra su falta de puntualidad.

Cuando volvió a casa, más tarde, estaba reventada. El estómago le dolía, tendría agujetas al día siguiente de tanto reírse. Francesca había llegado con un montón de anécdotas desde el pequeño pueblecito de la costa azul en el que vivía su padre. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía tan solo cinco años, pero permanecían en buenos términos. Ella permanecía en España con su madre mientras que su hermano vivía con su padre. Después, las vacaciones, aunque resultara sorprendente, las pasaban todos juntos. Sus padres incluidos. Ya le gustaría a ella que todos los matrimonios terminaran igual de bien.

Al parecer, había conocido a un pelirrojo bastante simpático a su parecer y que estaba como un auténtico queso. Aunque, sus palabras más exactas fueran: «_Tenía una tableta de chocolate en la que se podían partir piedras._» ¿Qué era lo que había querido decir exactamente? Isabel creía no querer saberlo. Aunque se imaginaba lo que había podido pasar entre ambos. Conocía a Francesca y sabía que no era ningún corderito.

También, que su hermano mayor, Francis iba a volver a España, gracias a la beca Erasmus, a estudiar durante todo un cuatrimestre. No sabía por qué, pero aquella noticia se le antojaba bastante más atractiva que cualquier otra.

Encendió el ordenador y se sentó frente a la pantalla. A aquellas horas y en aquel mes de verano, no había, jamás, nada interesante en la televisión. Y menos un viernes por la noche en que parecía que lo único que quería ver la gente era un programa de cotilleo en el que los colaboradores se sacaban mutuamente los ojos.

Se metió en el correo y abrió el primer y único mensaje que había recibido. Una pantalla colorida y en movimiento apareció y con ellas, el siguiente enigma:

"_¿Crees que lo sabes todo acerca de la comunicación? Entra en un mundo completamente nuevo. Déjate llevar por aleteos de las estrellas._"

Y, para finalizar, una casilla en blanco en la que ponía: "_Tú email_".

Isabel se encogió de hombros y, sin pensárselo dos veces, introdujo su correo y le dio a aceptar. ¿Qué podía pasar? Nada, aquello no era más que un simple mensaje de ordenador. Algo que no podría dañarla. ¿Se estaría equivocando?


End file.
